Getting In The Way
by Richess
Summary: When Buffy begins to date a new guy Spike suspects that he is not everything the Slayer thinks he is. Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. Spoilers: Into the Woods. A S/B, w/ B/Other & G/Other. *WIP*.
1. Chapters 1-4 - Part 1-7

** **Note: The Chapters 1-4 were co-written by Adiana & Richess but due to real life changes Adiana has left the country & I have decided to continue this fic with Love's Bitch, but the next real life influences haven't llowed us to write this fic together and I really want to get it finished this year so I'll finish it on my own. For all the readers who have followed Getting In The Way's moves thanks for sticking with it.****

Getting In The Way

Authors: Adiana-Perryn Findley & Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

Email for feedback: adianarichess@hotmail.com

Summary: When Buffy begins to date a new guy spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship

Disclaimer: We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions,they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

Dedication: To every great writer that we have ever read and especially our chapter one/three/four beta Love's Bitch, and our chaper two beta Python_Chick.

_____________________________________________________________________________

** CHAPTER ONE**

* * * * * 

** Part One**

"Is anyone sitting here?" 

"No." Buffy quickly shook her head as the young man sat down next to her. She hadn't even looked up from her book because her next class Women and the Law had a mid term exam in three hours and extra slaying last night had cut down on her study time.

"Hello class." Professor Knight was always in a cheery mood. A series of half-hearted, 'Hi professor's' escaped Buffy's classmates mouths. "Today we have a guest speaker and a former student of mine, Deighton Michale. He currently works for the U.S. Embassy in Toronto, Ontario which is in Canada for those of you who haven't taken Geography 101 yet. Ok that's all you'll hear from me today, Deighton."

The man that had just sat next to Buffy got up and stepped to the front of the room. Buffy had put away her books for mid-term and looked up to see Deighton Michale.

He was around 6'1 and had a lanky build; not skinny but not overly muscular either. His light brown hair was cut short and spiked. His eyes were a deep set brown. He was attractive. 

"Hi everyone. Now for those of you majoring in politics, the next time your parents ask you what are going to do with that degree now you can tell them leave home and move far far away from you."

The class giggled.

"But seriously. Really far away. I moved to so many different countries, it's hard to keep track and now I deal with everything from tourists to Presidents and Prime Ministers. From the movie industry to the fishing industry. I've traveled to Cuba to Moscow to Australia. I have been able to help people, from convicts to plane crash victims families and there is so much more, but if you have any specific questions I would love to take them. Other than that I'll tell you about my ever changing life for the past fours years."

Deighton kept the class intrigued with his stories about Ambassadors sleeping at meetings to living in Colombia.

"I just came back from Belize and some scary stuff was happening down there. No specifics were ever given to why were evacuated but some of us have some ideas. That would seem very Mulder logical." His sexy crooked smile finished off his sentence. Most of the girls were swooning over him and attached to his every word. But when Buffy heard Belize the ache of Riley seemed no so very dull anymore but more like stabbing and sharp.

Deighton finished by giving everyone government web site information. The class finished an hour early which Buffy was definitely glad about that meant another hour to study for the mid-term. She collected her bags quickly until a hand grabbed her wrist gently and she looked up to come face to face Deighton. 

"You seem very preoccupied."

"Yeah I got an exam next class."

"Well maybe I should take you out afterward to celebrate."

"I need to finish reading these notes and then after the test I'll go home and cry for a couple of hours while I see me GPA disintegrate into academic probation for this semester." Buffy sighed.

"Don't worry you'll do fine." He reassured her. She looked up at him strangely as gently squeezed her hand.

"Thanks for the offer though." Buffy stated leaving the class.

* * * * *

"Ok that wasn't as bad as I thought." Buffy exclaimed as she and Willow left the class.

"Are you sick?" Willow looked at her best friend like she was on fire, "That test was brutal. Remembering all those court cases and the decisions? And you finished early? Wow! You must have studied all night. You said that you hadn't even read over the notes until yesterday and I know that you didn't do the readings."

"I know that's the problem. It's like I just knew. I knew the answers they were like....." Buffy searched for the word, "Like it was implanted into my mind."

"Buffy?"

Buffy and Willow turned to see. Deighton who stood against the wall lazily and asked, "So how was the test?"

"It went great." Buffy beamed at him, "Deighton this is my friend Willow. Willow, Deighton."

Willow and Deighton exchanged pleasantries and Willow quickly excused herself to go find Tara.

"So I can tell from your mood that a celebration is in order." Deighton smiled as he walked beside Buffy across the campus.

"Well I think that I did well. Which probably means that I failed." Buffy gave a half smile.

"I very much doubt that." He smiled.

They walked to the other side of the campus to the parking lot and continued to talk. She found out a lot about this life things that he hadn't told the class and she found him intriguing and open. Once they finally reached her mom's car Buffy stopped.

"Ok we didn't do the celebration thing today but how about tonight. Say at the Bronze?" Deighton asked searchingly for answer.

"The Bronze tonight, at nine." Buffy confirmed.

"That will be perfect I'll meet you there." Deighton smiled as Buffy hopped into the Cherokee and drove off.

He watched as she left making sure that she was out of view before he left.

* * * * *

** Part Two**

After Buffy's mini patrol turned up nothing to slay she headed to the Bronze early to find Deighton already waiting for her at the bar.

Buffy fixed her hair slightly, tucking a lose strand behind her ear.

Deighton stood up and as the slayer walked over to him. He examined every movement and quirk. _ She'll be perfect,_ he thought.

* * * * *

"So what's your problem?" Xander asked Spike picking up a pool cue.

"That guy Buffy's with...." Spike racked up the balls. "She hasn't even had time to get over the last wanker and now there's another one."

"So?"

"So?" Spike looked up at Xander. "So I don't like him."

"And? Who cares what you like. It's Buffy's life." Xander said as Spike broke the set.

"You don't get it? I don't.... There's something wrong with him. I dunno. Just a vibe."

"Are you sure that you're not jealous?" Xander laughed as Spike missed the shot completely, "You are?"

Xander aimed with precision and sunk the striped ball into the pocket.

"I don't mean as in jealousy. There can't be anything between her and that pounce."

"And why not."

"Because he doesn't want her. It's written on him as plain as day." Spike said watching Xander's next shot. Buffy's loud giggling making the two turn toward her direction as Deighton whispered something into her ear and his hands moved around her waist holding her securely on the bar stool.

"It looks like they are very cosy to me."

Spike grimaced as Xander sunk two more striped balls into the right side pocket.

"Nope. Everything about him is calculated. Every movement. Every word." Spike stopped as he watched Xander's next move.

"Huh?"

"Everything about him screams I want something *from* you. And I need you to trust me to get it."

Xander missed the shot completely. Spike smiled as he began his pool assault.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. I get vibes off of people and things. Think about when I split you guys up for Adam last year."

"Don't remind me." Xander raised an eyebrow to the vampire.

Spike smiled, "I'm efficient at that sort of stuff. I read people really well. I see symptoms and run with them. He want's something from the slayer. He *needs* something from her."

It was Xander's turn to grimace as Spike sunk the last ball before he completely took in Spike's words. He turned back to see that Buffy and Deighton were gone. He turned back to see that Spike was gone too.

* * * * *

** CHAPTER TWO**

* * * * *

** Part Three**

Deighton walked into the Bronze to see Buffy sitting with her friend Willow and two other male figures. Deighton's smile faded as he watched the vampire sitting on the table directly in front of Buffy, talking secretively with her.

Spike could sense him walk in and looked up as the figure stood looming over Buffy.

"You and the hulking types." Spike rolled his eyes at Buffy.

"Whatever, short stuff."

Spike grumbled and walked off, not even acknowledging Deighton's presence.

_ Why the hell is a slayer talking to vampire for?_ Deighton thought as he took over Spike's spot.

"Hey you?" He beamed as grabbed her hand, turned to look at Willow and the other male. "Hey Willow."

"Hi Deighton." Willow smiled.

Buffy introduced Xander and Deighton. Tara came into the Bronze, the only one out of the gang that wasn't there was Anya. She was helping Giles with his accounting and sales records for the month.

* * * * * 

"So, how many dates is that so far?"

"Eight, my sweet." Deighton answered the voice from the shadows, which continued to talk.

"You seem to be getting pretty friendly with her." The sensuous voice whispered behind him. He instantly smiled again, feeling her heat. Her presence, it was poison to him. She was his world. She was his guide. His life.

"Don't worry, that child has nothing over you, Ancora." He turned to see the only piece of perfection to walk this tainted earth. "You're not jealous are you?"

"Of a little girl? No." Ancora scoffed not sounding as confident as she would have liked.

He swiftly moved a piece of her venomous black hair away from her violet coloured eyes that glimmered effortlessly in the lights of the Bronze. "You are my eternal love."

"I know." She smiled. "And you mine."

"How is the plan going?"

"When will you give it to her?"

"When the time is right." Deighton answered stroking his lovers face affectionately, "Everything will be fine once it is finished."

Deighton kissed her gently on the cheek and left, walking back toward Buffy.

* * * * *  


"So what's going on between you and Deighton?" Willow whispered to Buffy in Environmental Studies class, as Professor Walker droned on.

'I dunno,' Buffy wrote down on the top of her notebook.

'Huh?' Willow wrote.

'He's nice and all but I don't feel that... you know.'

'Too bad, he is cute.'

'I know.'

* * * * *

** Part Four**

"I know it's not the Bronze but it's too much fun." Deighton smiled as Buffy looked up at him. He had told her to dress like a freak for this evening's festivities but what she saw was a total surprise for even her. On the outskirts of town by the docks was a rave.

They walked down the street looking at the rest of the partygoers. The girls were dressed in everything from bikinis to tinfoil dresses. Buffy felt oddly out of place looking very twenty year old conservative compared to everyone else.

She wore a pair of lace pants and a tight silver mesh top. Her hair was woven into dreadlocks with invisible thread courtesy of Dawn. And the make-up. . .she didn't even want to know what Dawn had done to her. _ Taking advice from a fourteen year old. Who worse?_ Buffy thought.

A girl wearing a bikini walked past the couple. Buffy watched as some guys ran across the street hollering and whistling after her and friends who had dressed in the same suit but didn't quite look as good as her. She gave the guys the finger and kept on walking in her six inch heels and bikini.

Buffy looked up at Deigthon to see if he was staring at the girl but she looked up only to see his brown eyes looking into hers. And she began laughing.

"What's so funny." He asked innocently but a small smile crept onto his face.

"I think this the first date that I've gone out on where the guy has worn more eye shadow than me." Buffy began laughing at the blue and pink eye shadow that surrounded his eyes. Also a shimmering powder glowed under the street lamps as the light touched he bare arms. He was wearing black marina and dark blue jeans splattered with neon yellow and green paint. He had gel in his hair that made the ends of his hair look white.

They reached the door in minutes and to Buffy's surprise, there were no line ups and no cover charge. They walked in as the bass from the music pounded the walls. Deighton lead her up some stairs and they quickly reached the rooftop of the warehouse.

"Why are we up here?" Buffy asked.

"I wanted to be with you a alone before the whole rave stuff started." Deighton took in a deep breath and bent down slightly kissing Buffy on the lips. She leaned upward on her tiptoes to return the kiss. Deighton pulled away from Buffy rather two quickly for the Slayer's liking but then she realized why.

A small package was in his hand.

"Buffy I know that this is soon, we've only known each other for a month, but I would really like you to have this." Deighton opened up the box and pulled out a small gold necklace with an egg shaped ruby pendant.

"Oh my God, Deighton." Buffy looked aghast as she looked at the beautiful piece of jewellery. "I can't accept this."

"Yes you can." Before Buffy could protest Deighton quickly fastened the necklace around her neck.

The pendant landed directly below her collar bone. 

"Be what if I lose it here tonight? It's to . . ."

"You won't." Deighton grabbed her arms and kissed her again gently before they headed down the stairs to the party.

* * * * *

Buffy's head pounded like the music leaving the speakers. She felt dizzy and light headed. Deighton brought her a bottle of water and found her somewhere to sit. 

"You ok?" Deighton yelled above the music.

"No, I feel sick." Buffy yelled back.

"Let's go then." Deighton held Buffy close as they left the club.

* * * * *

** CHAPTER THREE**

* * * * *

** Part Five**

By the time Deighton brought Buffy home she thought that she was going to die. He helped her inside and up the stairs of the Summers home.

Joyce heard the commotion as the couple headed up the stairs.

Joyce came out of her room to see her daughter in the arms of a strange man and would have panicked until she heard Buffy's voice whisper something, "I feel like I'm dying."

Joyce rushed to her side and guided the man to Buffy's bedroom.

"What happened to her?" Joyce asked concerned.

"I don't know. We were at a party and she just started feeling sick and I brought her home. She didn't want to go to the hospital." Deighton answered.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Deighton."

"Who?"

"Deighton? She hasn't mentioned me?" He answered slowly.

"Nope."

_ Ouch_, Deighton thought.

"I think that you should leave I'll take care of Buffy from here." Joyce said guardedly.

Deighton agreeably left. But he was not exactly happy. _ This one is gonna be harder then he thought. If Buffy hasn't mentioned me to her family then, I obviously need to do more to get into her life and into her soul._

* * * * *

When Buffy woke up her mother and Giles waited for her patiently to adjust to her surroundings.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked groggily looking at the two worried faces.

"Are you all right honey you were so sick."

"Your mother informed me that a young man brought you home."

"Deighton. Is he here?" Buffy asked sitting up but the room was still spinning.

"Yes that was his name. You wouldn't believe the sheer panic that he caused me when I saw you have conscious in his arms. I had to find out about him this morning from Dawn and Willow." Joyce fumed.

"Buffy you must be more responsible. You might be the slayer but you are still susceptible to human influences. Do you remember anything did you have an strange drinks or anything?" Giles asked.

"Nope. Deighton gave me some water when I started to feel sick. That was it."

"Are sure Buffy? I see the news about these drugs that they give..."

"No one slipped me anything mom."

"Are you sure that this Deighton didn't...."

Buffy's pale face turned a vicious red as her anger quickly flared, "Deighton would never hurt me. He's in love with me. See, he gave me THIS!" Buffy showed them the necklace around her neck, "And I don't want ** YOU** to say anything bad about him again."

Buffy dashed off of her bed quickly and left the room. Both Giles and Joyce looked at each other in complete shock

* * * * *

That night patrolling was pretty slow and then he showed up. Buffy could feel him before she could see him.

"Spike stop lurking." Buffy said annoyed.

"I heard about your adventures with rohypnol. What the hell is that thing around your neck?" Spike walked up to her quickly and took the pendant in his hand and examined it. He recognized it but the specifics weren't set in his mind.

"Deighton gave it to me." Buffy beamed as she took in out of his hand. "I couldn't find the clasp though I had to shower with it on. Can you find the clasp?"

"Why are you telling me this? Ask your mum." Spike grumbled.

"Because she couldn't find it so now I'm asking vampire guy to do it."

Spike sighed and then took a deep breath as he looked he moved the piece of gold around her skin as she held her hair up. The street lamp showed nothing and now Spike knew that something was wrong.

"There isn't a clasp Slayer?"

"What?"

"There isn't a clasp."

"Give me a break Spike then how did he get in on my neck dodo head."

"Dodo head? Who's the chick with some supernatural chain around her neck." Spike scoffed as he walked off.

* * * * *

** Part Six**

Spike examined his volumes of books that he kept hidden in a tunnel under his crypt. He looked for hours for the right book but only came across a small demon and witch reference book. He needed to put this nagging feeling behind him.

He flipped through the book and until he reached a picture of people all of the women were wearing the same necklace. They were called the 'Dalsai'. 'They were a clan of warlocks and witches who stole peoples energy' This was all that the small blurb revealed. But Spike remembered more.

** 1928 - Halifax, Nova Scotia**

_ "Spike I want a pretty necklace like that woman." Dru pouted as they walked through the fair. It would close in an hour and they needed dinner._

"Ok pet, then take it from her if you like it."

Spike left Drusilla to kill the woman and then made his way through the fair. People were laughing and playing games. Suddenly several young men passed Spike abruptly. Spike didn't like the rudeness so he followed them planning on killing them all. He watched as they went over to the body that Drusilla had left behind a tent.

"So this is one of the last." One said.

"Except for the children which we will raise."

"Take the necklace we must give it to another." One man barked to another who quickly complied.

"The Dalsaani will be reborn. The new babies will be our saviours. It took over a century but we have a source back and now we control the fates of the female warriors." The first man smiled As the other two dragged away the body.

Spike felt familiar hands encircle his waist and he could feel Drusilla pressing her body against his.

"Why didn't you take the necklace pet."

"She tasted funny." Dru pouted as she released him and brought her slender fingers to her mouth. "She tasted old and the necklace wouldn't come off. Miss Edith wouldn't have like her."

* * * * *

Spike quickly looked for the Dalsai versus Ystal war which was the next page. The Ystal were a group of demons whom the Dalsai had killed many female warriors to support there clan. The Ystal took vengeance and destroyed the 'Jewel' breaking it into 13 separate pieces. 

Therefore this created the power in the men to but they needed there mates to stay alive so the 13 strongest Dalsai families continued there line while the others died. The Dalsai which became known as the Dalsaani were a group of men who derived there powers from others, usually women warriors. They would control them and then the female warrior would die and her powers through the necklace would be transferred seconds before death. Spike closed the book and headed for the magic shop now he was definitely going to find out what exactly the was going on.

* * * * *

** CHAPTER FOUR**

* * * * *

** Part Seven**

Buffy watched as the haze cleared and Deighton stood in her view. More beautiful than ever he smiled. A figure loomed behind him and then with a swift motion the figure sliced a jagged blade across Deighton's neck he instinctively grabbed at his throat as blood poured from his mouth as. He tried to gasp in air, but only swallowed blood. 

Buffy stood motionless as if her feet were no longer beneath her. Giles stood triumphant as Deighton withered on the floor dying slowly and painfully. Her Watcher looked at the knife and they at Buffy and began to laugh. Buffy screamed and screamed but it didn't matter.

Giles had killed him. 

Giles had killed the man that she loved.

* * * * *

Buffy sat up straight in her bed her sheets were cold because they were soaked in sweat. She trembled as a light breeze blew into her room. She got up and grabbed some other night clothes and headed toward the shower it was only 3:00 am. She stepped into the shower and closed her eyes as the warm water soaked her skin and rinsed away the feeling of dread and fear that she had felt in her dream. She opened her mouth and suddenly the water tasted funny she opened her eyes to see blood pouring out of the shower onto her. She leapt out of the shower and frantically grabbed at towels to wipe herself clean. She but they was all soaked with blood too.

* * * * *

"Buffy? BUFFY?" Dawn yelled at her sister as Joyce frantically called Giles.

"Hello?" Giles said groggily.

"Mr. Giles it Joyce. Something is wrong with...."

The only thing that Giles could hear was a thud and then the phone clattered to the ground and Joyce's screams definitely woke Giles out of bed her grabbed his coat and keys and headed to the Summers house.

* * * * *

When Giles arrived, he kicked in the door and found Buffy carrying Dawn to her bed.

"What? What is it?" Giles blared.

"It's my fault." Buffy said putting Dawn into bed.

"What is...." Giles began until he saw Dawn's face a large red bruise around the young girls neck and large gash on the side of her forehead, "Good lord, Buffy what have you done?"

Buffy turned on Giles instantly, "What have I done? What are you going to do huh, Ripper? You going do what you really feel like doing, huh? You just don't want me to be happy I don't need you anymore Giles. You are a washed up middle-aged fool and you are a murderer. Yes a murderer. You heard me."

Giles looked in absolute shock at the Slayer as she held the pendant on the necklace as she talked.

"GET OUT!" Buffy yelled then gritted between her teeth, "Before I throw you out"

"What? Buffy what are you doing?" Joyce exclaimed.

"I don't trust him mom I want him to leave."

"Buffy something is wrong here. You don't know...." Giles felt himself flying threw the air and then into the door.

The splintering of wood left not only Giles in shock but Joyce as well. She looked at her daughter who snarled at her Watcher and then went back into Dawn's room.

Giles laid on top of the door. His back was aching and his head was throbbing. He got up with Joyce's help.

"I think that you should go Rupert. I--I don't know what's come over her." Joyce helped Giles down the stairs.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"She was having a nightmare and all of a sudden Dawn was trying to wake her up and she just threw Dawn across the room and started choking her. She kept mumbling your name. So I called you I'm really sorry, about this I don't know what's happened or what has been going on but obviously something between you and Buffy."

"That's the thing Joyce, I don't understand. Nothing has happened not since the last week when she came home from the party everything has been fine. We've trained and planned strategy against Glory and all the rest this is just mind-boggling."

"MOM! Is that son of a bitch still here?" Buffy yelled from upstairs.

Joyce quickly ushered Giles out the door and promised to call him tomorrow

* * * * *

For updates on this fic as well as others, join.... ** fanfiction_alerts-subscribe@yahoogroups.com **


	2. Chapter 5 - Part 8

** Getting In The Way**

Authors: Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

Email for feedback: richess78@hotmail.com

Summary: When Buffy begins to date a new guy spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship

Disclaimer: We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions,they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

Dedication: To every great writer that we have ever read. Thanks to Kira-Neys, Phra and Hilary for betaing.

Author's Notes: Remember that people never surprise you (It's more a not for myself then anything). 

_____________________________________________________________________________

** CHAPTER FIVE**

* * * * *

** Part Eight**

Buffy didn't want to go to the magic shop, but she needed to get some things she had left there. She definitely didn't want to see Giles.

Buffy was relieved that Anya was manning the store, while Willow and Tara sat at the round table. 

"Hey Buff." Willow greeted. 

Tara looked up and smiled at Buffy. The she opened her mouth, but nothing came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe her eyes. Buffy wore a long, pale, yellow dress and her hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail. The ruby pendant on her necklace shimmered in the sun shining in through the window. 

"OH MY GOD." Tara leapt off the chair and backed away from Buffy. Willow and Anya both looked confused at Tara but then Anya looked at Buffy and had the same reaction as Tara.

"Bu-Bu-Buf-Buffy w-ww-where did y-yy-you g-get th-that..."

"For Gods sakes Buffy where the hell did you get that necklace. Take it off. NOW." Anya yelled as Xander walked into the shop.

"What's up guys?" Xander called out.

"Your girlfriend and Tara are freaking out over my necklace."

Xander eyed the piece of gold and the stone that was hung by it and shrugged. "It look fine to me."

"Yeah, what's wrong with you two?" 

"That's a pendant from the Dalsa clan. The sorcerers would take a mate for eternity and to keep control of their original bodies they would take the energy of warriors. And since Buffy is wearing the necklace it must mean that someone from the Dalsaani Clan has marked her power for his mate."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Anya, and Tara shook her head.

"That's not the story. I read about the Dalsa and the Dasha tribes yes they were sister tribes. 

But the Dalsa stole the life source from the Dalsaani and separated it into thirteen different pieces and created necklaces to keep it away from and Dalsaani who claimed the Dasha's as there mates for eternity since the women were considered to be the perfect beings. In claiming them the Dasha women, the males were killed and the Dalsa enacted a revenge for there brothers and taken sisters captured the Dalsaani. The Dalsaani who's powers were inherited were trapped inside the necklaces and when they needed there energy they would give to the being from whom they wish to drain." Tara declared.

Everyone looked at the blond Wicca totally confused.

"That's not what I read." Willow began.

"Ohh give me a break people it's a necklace. And only a necklace. Some jeweller probably saw it in a book and replicated it." Buffy said.

"Yeah, Buffy's right. It's probably nothing." Xander agreed, "But then again we are on a Hellmouth."

"Not you too Xander." Buffy playfully punched him in the arm. 

* * *

Ancora observed the group from behind the shelf and quickly made a decision, especially listening to all of the crap that the Wicca's were dishing out about her clan and the necklace. The fact that they knew this much just proved that she had to do something to help Deighton and fast. Ancora could feel the lingering feelings that Xander had for the warrior. _ They must be squashed. _Her sleek dark figure moved toward the counter.

"I'd like this book, please." Giles looked up at the violet eyed woman. "Ah, Ancora. Back for another book?" 

"Yes Rupert. The last one was quite good for my research." She smiled softly. Giles took off his glasses and ducked his head. Giles was as taken aback by her beauty today as he had been a week ago when she entered the shop.

Ancora was no older than thirty and beautiful. Her slim figure was accented by a blood red halter dress. Xander immediately turned his attention toward her hypnotizing eyes, she delved into his unconscious mind for only a brief second but that was all that she needed to see his deep rooted romantic love for the Slayer. 

She memorized everything in those brief seconds as she had done with Buffy's Watcher and his fatherly love for his charge. She took her gaze off of the young man and paid for her book. Making sure to gently touch the Watcher's hand giving him an utter brief hope of another meeting.

"Thank you Rupert. I will be back." Ancora gave a wink and left the shop.

"Who was that, Giles?" Buffy asked, as a fresh rush of blood reddened the Watcher's face. 

"She is just a customer."

"That you have been gushing over since last week" Anya told everyone. 

"I have not." He began to get defensive. 

I'd go with. "I have not," Giles said defensively. 

"She's...she's..."

"Totally hot." Xander interrupted Tara's blabber.

"More like scary." Tara shivered and rubbed her arms to warm up her suddenly chilled skin.

"What do you mean, Tara?" Willow asked noticing the discomfort in her demeanour.

"Nothing. Can we go now?" Tara got up and headed toward the door leaving everyone dumbfounded. Willow shrugged as she followed her lover.

* * *

TBC........


	3. Chapter 6 - Part 9

** Getting In The Way**

Authors: Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

E-mail for feedback: richess78@hotmail.com

Summary: When Buffy begins to date a new guy spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship.

Disclaimer: We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions, they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

Dedication: To every great writer that I have ever read, Sabre, Margot, Meredith, Cyndy&Sara, and especially each of The Hunnies. To Lisa for always listening to me. And special thanks to Esme my beta.

_____________________________________________________________________________

** CHAPTER SIX**

* * * * *

** Part Nine**

Buffy was drained after patrolling, Spike's barbs and a bunch of nasty new feral demons took a lot out of her, plus she had a paper that was due a week ago that she still needed to finish, but all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"So what did you find out, Ancora?" Deighton asked, laying next to her.

"Well, Xander, the one you said to have no worries about? He has feelings for her." Ancora replied, tracing the muscles on his arms.

"I could see her tonight." Deighton suggested. "Try and get a feel for her feelings about him."

"No! I can handle it. I just have another slight problem to take care of first." She smiled as her lover turned to her, "Help me dream?"

He gently traced soft kisses along her jaw and held onto to her necklace as it began to glow, before she peacefully began her invasion.

* * *

They laid in each others arms, the pounding of their hearts the only rhythm left playing. Their love making was powerful and exotic. Buffy had reached depths never deemed possible. She had never felt more at ease or more content then she did now. The Slayer smiled as she cuddled into Deighton's chest. He stroked her hair gently, "I love you so much Buffy."

"I love you too..." His bedroom door flung open, suddenly they were surrounded by the Initiative Commandos and their leader peeled off his mask.

"Riley?" Buffy gasped, as she looked into his cold blue eyes. Deighton sat up and immediately pulled the covers making sure that Buffy was completely covered.

"It's me. I'm back. And now he's gone." Riley smirked as he took out a tazer gun. The crackle of the electricity made her jump.

"I'm not going anywhere." Deighton growled, before five commando's stalked toward the bed.

"Riley, I am so going to kick your ass if they come near us." Buffy cautioned.

"Fine Buffy!" Riley pulled out a semiautomatic.

"You are not going to kill him." 

"I don't have to shoot him Buffy." Riley directed a commando with the movement of his hand to give Deighton his pants. He looked back at Buffy, "I just have to shoot you." The gun was suddenly trained on her.

Deighton's look of panic moved Buffy. "He won't do it Deighton." Buffy truly believed her words until she felt the cold steel against her temple.

"You think so baby? You are in another man's bed and you actually believe that." The click of the safety echoed in the now empty room. She stood before Riley and next to Deighton in a completely white room.

She grabbed hold of Riley's arm, twisting it violently, and as a bullet whizzed past her head she wrenched Riley's arm back. He tried to spin out from underneath her grip but couldn't break her hold. He dropped the gun as Buffy punched him in the face with her free arm, sending him sprawling backwards. She turned triumphantly to Deighton, but he was lying on the cold ceramic tiles, a pool of blood encircling him. Buffy dashed to his side as she tried to cover the gaping chest wound that wouldn't stop bleeding. Deighton's eyes danced wildly, as if he was looking for something. Buffy began to cry as Deighton reached for her. 

"Buffy?" He asked weakly.

"Shhhh! It'll be ok!" Buffy stroked his brown hair.

"I'm cold." 

She choked back a sob and held onto his hand as he gave it one last squeeze.

"I love you Buffy, remember that." His final words left his mouth and his eyes peacefully closed as he gasped his last painful breath. Even through her screams of pain she could hear Riley laughing behind her.

* * *

Buffy woke up suddenly, her sheets soaked with sweat and her face soaked with tears. It was another dream. She sighed as she got up begrudgingly and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

* * *

Spike sat on the roof as still as could be. He could hear the pounding of her heart slow down as she realized that it was a dream. He waited for her to leave, and watched her come back with a new sheet of bed linen, and turn on the lights.

"You really shouldn't be spying on people." Buffy suggested, annoyed at the blond vampire.

"Well, people shouldn't have nightmares about ex-boyfriends killing the new hunny."

"How did...."

"You talked in your sleep." Spike replied quickly. "So is this a regular occurrence? I saw Niblet's neck when you were done dreaming the first time."

"Get lost, that was an accident."

Spike's snort made the Slayer angry.

"You got something to say?"

"Yeah pet. How long you been living on a hell mouth? 4 years now, and you still don't know when some big bad is putting the mojo on you." Spike scoffed as she angrily tore the sheets from the bed.

"There is no mojo on me Spike. And since when do you care if there was mojo on me anyway."

"I don't pet. Of course, there is the fact that you've got a necklace on that you can't take off, and you're having nightmares about every male in your life killing that bloody twit you call a boyfriend."

"First of all, Deighton told me that it's a hidden clasp, and secondly, every male in my life has not killed him in my dreams. No Xander dreams, none of Scott or Parker or anyone, none of you."

"I'm not in your life pet." Spike shrugged.

"Why am I talking to you?" Buffy sighed.

"Because I am probably the only one that can get you out of this mess that you are in." 

Buffy threw a pillow and a pillow case at Spike, "Talk while you help."

"Bloody..." Spike resigned to his fate and helped her. "A long time ago there was a clan..."

"I heard this before."

The glare from Spike stopped Buffy as he continued, "Once upon a time"

For updates on this fic as well as others, join.... ** fanfiction_alerts-subscribe@yahoogroups.com**


	4. Chapter 7 - Part 10 & 11

** Getting In The Way**

** Authors:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** When Buffy begins to date a new guy, Spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship, with Buffy/Other, & Giles/Other.

** Disclaimer:** We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions; they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

** Distribution: **Ask please at  richess78@hotmail.com

** Dedication:** This fic goes out to every great writer that I have ever read. And to everyone who has read GITW so far.

______________________________________________________________________

** CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * * * *

Part 10

"And you expect me to believe you, Spike? Ok_ ,_ you have tried to mess with my life how often?" Buffy huffed turning away from him.

"Fine, don't believe me that this guy is brainwashing you."

"And why would he?"

"Because you are a bloody superhero. You stand for good and the American way and all that stuff. You've got power_ ,_ and evil always wants the power of good."

"You sound like a comic book." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You know what Slayer? You are always looking for love in the wrong places. The wrong guys. God_ ,_ you are a mess."

"Look who's talking, 'I was with Miss Looney Tunes Europe' for over a century. And now he's with 'The Biggest Ditz' of America."

"Hey! At least I know what I had with them. Unlike you Slayer."

"Are you volunteering to be my boyfriend, Spike?" Buffy tried not to wail in laughter since it was the middle of the night.

"Please, Slayer. You wouldn't know what to do with me." His voice raised more of a challenge then a statement.

Buffy stopped, looking at him strangely.

"Oh no you don't. Don't look at me like that. If this chip was out of my head, I would put you down faster then a horse with a broken leg."

"Asshole." Buffy hissed_ ._ "Get out, or I'll"

"No problems, Pet. When I'm needed as usual, I'll be around." Spike climbed out of the window and took off into the night.

* * * * *

Spike walked into his crypt. He knew immediately that someone was in there.

"You better bloody well come on out now."

"Hey that was quick." A figure walked out from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?"

"The name is Whistler."

Spike just glared at him.

Whistler made an uncomfortable sigh and continued, "I am here to help you with Buffy's little problem."

"Buffy's only problem is that she's breathing. Other then that, I think you need to explain fast why you are here, because you don't smell human and that means I can hurt you." The vampire smiled.

"Well I know you helped the Slayer defeat Angelus. But you are going to be tested. Your love for her is going to be tested."

"My what?" Spike roared in laughter.

"You love the Slayer."

"Since when do I love that bint? Are you mad?"

Whistler looked at the vampire confused. "You've loved her ever since they did something to you."

"I have never been in love with goldilocks."

"You were. The Powers That Be said"

"They said what?"

"She did something to you. Ancora must have cast a spell to ward off true loves of the Slayer."

"Look here you bloody moron" Spike advanced on the demon in front of him.

"Shut up and come with me. I must take you to the post office."

"The what? There is no way in bleeding hell."

"They have been messing with your mind, and if you don't get your butt in gear, Buffy is as good as dead and trust me, you don't want that to happen. Let's go, Spike." 

Spike was intrigued by the little man and decided to take the short walk into town.

* * * * *

Part 11

There was no way that Buffy could sleep after her talk with Spike. Shetrekked up to Deighton's apartment. She examined the buzzer code and D. Michale #1730. She pressed the code and waited.

"Hello!" croaked a sleepy voice over the buzzer.

"Deighton, it's me."

"Buffy?" There was a brief silence, "Come on up." 

The door buzzed open and Buffy stepped inside the reception area.

* * *

Deighton looked around the apartment, but Ancora was nowhere to be found. He shrugged his shoulders as he heard the soft knock on the door.

Buffy waited as the door slowly opened. Deighton stood before her in shorts and shirtless. The muscles that laced his torso were very familiar to Buffy. She had rubbed her hands – and other parts of her body – against them during their more than heavy kissing sessions, but it never went beyond that no matter how much she pushed.

"Hi!" was all that the blond could muster.

"Hi, Buffy. I was hoping that you'd call me since your were busy tonight, but this a total bonus. Come on in."

Buffy stepped inside the immaculate apartment. It was spacious with a minimal amount of furniture, but the furniture that was there wasgorgeous.

* * * * *

Ancora watched as the Watcher sang. Giles looked up in time to see her violet eyes sweeping over his form. He could feel the blood rush to his cheeks as her eyes lingered over him. She was dressed in black from head to toe. She wore a soft, clingy halter top with a long leather shirt that settled low on her hips and had a high split. 

As Giles stepped off the stage, her smile captivated him. He walked toward Ancora, drawn to her beauty.

"Hello Rupert." 

"Ancora. I am glad that you came."

"I told you when I talked to you on the phone that I would come."

"That you did," he replied shyly. "Would you like to go and have a seat? A drink perhaps?"

"Most definitely. I want to find out so much more about the handsome Rupert Giles." Ancora smiled.

She flipped her luxurious black hair. Giles watched in amazement as her hair flowed like water along her shoulders.

As they took a booth in the corner of the club, she pulled him next to her. 

"Can I get you a drink?" a waitress hurried to the couple.

"Red wine?" Giles looked at Ancora.

"Red wine is perfect." 

The waitress scribbled down the order_ ._ "It should take a minute."

The club was half full. People danced and listened to performers while sipping on their drinks. 

"So tell me all about Rupert Giles."

"Nothing much to tell." Giles blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"Really! I have a feeling, Rupert, that you have lots of wild kinky stories to tell."

"I beg your pardon," the Watcher could feel a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I think I caught you. That blush wasn't an innocent one. It was more like a 'how did she know"' blush," she winked. "I want you to tell me everything."

Giles could actually tell it was more a command then a request_ ,_ but something about her eyes trapped him. The waitress set down the drinks and they began talking.

* * * * *

"I need to go to the rest room for a second, Rupert. I'll be back." She smiled as he_ ,_ like a true gentleman_ ,_ stood up as she left her chair.

She walked down the small hallway to the bathroom. Ancora took out the small vial of red powder, and spread it over red lips. It blended perfectly. She took out another vial of clear liquid and ingested it. She couldn't allow her own truth serum to work on her. Now all she had to do was get the very proper gentleman to be a little less closed. 

She smiled as she headed back to their table. Once again, she decided to sit on his side of the booth.

Giles looked over at her before she brazenly put her hand on his upper thigh. The Watcher jumped in surprise, but quickly tried to mask it.

"I have a feeling that you are too nice of a guy to make the first move_ ,_ so I will." Ancora leaned in_ ,_ giving the Watcher a long deep kiss. Their tongues duelled passionately. Her body demanded more closeness as she moved in nearer, her fingers in his hair as she pulled him towards her heat. The Watcher's hands held her securely in place as they rested between her shoulder blades. Finally, they broke apart, both needing air. 

Panting, Ancora tried in vain to fix her smudged red lipstick. She smiled at Giles' own red lips and took a napkin off the table and wiped it off for him.

The boyish smile that crossed his face made her definitely feel like she still had what it takes. "I think I should go back to the bathroom. Ehmm. Do you want to order another red wine so that we canehmm... talk." she laughed, "When I come back?"

"Certainly."

Ancora walked off, almost giggling at her love-struck act. "I should win an Academy Award."

* * * * *

Withinten minutes of her return from the bathroom, Rupert Giles was telling her everysecret that he hadever known.

She carefully escorted the Watcher to his car. 

"Please Rupert_ ,_ tell me the rest." Ancora watched as he searched for his keys.

"Well_ ,_ I have been doing lots of research. On Detole."

"I think you mean Deighton."

"Whatever that moron_ '_s name is_ ? _ I know he gave my slayer some weird possessed necklace."

"Really? Why would he do that?"

"Because he wants to kill her. That much" he hiccuped, "I read."

"Wow. You livesuch a fantastic life, Rupert. But I think you should go home now."

"I can't drive. I don't feel well."

"You only had one drink. You should be fine." She waited for the glazed look to cross over his eyes. Within minutes it did. Her power of suggestion would begin to work now, as the serum fully entered his system.

"Rupert?"

"Yes, Ancora?"

"I want to you to start your car and drive 70 miles per hour into the side of that building over there." She pointed half a block down toward the bowling alley. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ancora."

"Do it now please."

Ancora smiled as the Watcher complied with all of her commands. His small sports car sped down the street, and then the sudden crunch of metal and brick resounded through the air. She laughed as the air bag exploded into his face,snapping his head back.

Ancora whistled as she walked down the street. Back to her apartment.

* * *

TBC

For updates on my fics:  http://groups.yahoo.com/group/strictlyfic/


	5. Chapter 8 - Part 12 & 13

** Getting In The Way**

** Authors:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary:** When Buffy begins to date a new guy, Spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship, with Buffy/Other, & Giles/Other.

** Disclaimer:** I own any of the BTVS characters; they belong to Joss Whedon, ME Productions and Fox Productions. But I do own Deighton, and Ancora and their history

** Distribution: **Ask please at  richess78@hotmail.com

** Dedication:** This fic goes out to every great writer that I have ever read. And to everyone who has read GITW so far. To Adiana, I hope your dreams are coming true.

______________________________________________________________________

** CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * * * *

** Part 12**

"I have something to ask you Deighton."

"Sure Buffy."

The Slayer gave a slight smile, trying to make her question sound not so accusing.

"Some people I know think that something is wrong with the necklace."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well that it's used for evil." Buffy said blatantly.

"Why would anyone think that?"

"Well for one, I can't get it off_ ._"

Deighton reached over, quickly found the clasp and took it off of her neck. He held it in his hand. "The clasp is hidden."

Buffy felt a strong blush cross her face, "It's just." Deighton put the necklace backon the slayer.

"Buffy,who has been telling you these things? Why would I want to do anything harmful to you? The necklace was given to my mother as a gift_ ,_ and when she died, she left it for me. And told me to only give it to the girl I loved more then life itself." He stroked her hair as he gazed into her eyes. "I know I have found her. I am just not sure if she feels the same way."

Buffy was so lost in his eyes that she didn't even hear the hidden question. Instead_ ,_ she leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. He pulled her body closer to his until she was sitting on his lap. Their kiss got more intense as the heat gathered between them. Suddenly Buffy realized that Deighton was pressing her firmly into the couch with his body weight as he began to unbutton her shirt. He trailed wet kisses along her neck. He opened her shirt, gaining access to her collarbone_ ,_ and began to work his way down her body until the door opened_ ,_ and a stream of light interrupted the couple. 

Deighton looked up to see Ancora. She raised an eyebrow looking at the display in front of her, then gave him a venomous stare as Buffy tried to button back up her shirt and hurried to fix her hair.

"Deighton_ ,_ I definitely don't need to be seeing that."

"Whatever, sis. You're a big girl."

_ Sis? Deighton never mentioned having a sister._ Buffy thought.

"And you must be the Buffy." 

Buffy looked up to see the girl from the Magic Shop standing in the living room.

"Buffy this is Ancora. Ancora this is THE Buffy."

"We've briefly met at the Magic Shop," Ancora smiled. 

"Yeah. You andGiles were talking." Buffy stammered.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. Well, Buffy, I would like to have made our initial meeting longer, but I am dead tired and just want to sleep. So maybe we can make a lunch date or something." Ancora touched the Slayer's arm.

Ancora's warm touch made Buffy's skin tingle. Surprisingly, it was the same _ type of _vibe that she felt when a vampire was near. She brushed it off to nerves.

"Sure."

"Goodnight, Buffy," Ancoragave Deighton the look of death and walked into her bedroom.

"I think maybe I should go," Buffy suggested_ ,_ feeling like she was put in an awkward situation.

Deighton encircled his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. "We'll finish this another time." He smiled against her and then kissed her forehead_ ,_ escorting her out the door.

"Bye Deighton."

"Bye Buffy."

* * * * *

** Part 13**

Ancora heard the door close. She looked out her window, waiting until she saw Buffy crossing the street to go home.

Deighton made his way into their bedroom_ ,_ ready for the full out assault that was going come his way.

"What the hell was she doing here? I am running around trying to make sure her Watcher doesn't catch on_ ,_ and you are sucking her face off. Who knows what other things you wouldhave been sucking if I didn't come home when I did." Ancora yelled.

"Look Anc, you know that these things happen. She wanted to know what was up with the necklace and everything_ . _ I had to divert her attention."

"Play a game of FRIGGIN' Scrabble."

"Anc"

"Anc what?" she blared_ . _ "Remember you need me as much as I need you. Don't think that this isn't 50/50? Cause if you make that mistake_ ,_ I can easily replace you."

His head shot up at that threat. He grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. "Like hell you will."

Her violet eyes glared into his brown as he crushed his lips against hers. She moaned in protest against him_ ,_ then viciously she yanked his hair, snapping his head back.

"You remember something_ :_ without me you'redead," she glowered at him.

"Ditto, sweets." Deighton swung her around to the bed and watched as she backed up onto her elbow_ ,_ looking up at him.

"You didn't have to touch her_ ,_ baby." He admonished as he pulled Ancora's halter top off, leaving her top half bare to his gaze.

"But I wanted to scream tonight. I wanted her to bleed," the temptress pouted.

He smiled, "Let's make up."

A devious look crossed her face. "Ok," she said as pulled Deighton toward her.

* * * * *

TBC.

For updates on my fics:  http://groups.yahoo.com/group/strictlyfic/


	6. Chapter 9 - Part 14

** Getting In The Way**

** Authors**: Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary**: When Buffy begins to date a new guy, Spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship, with Buffy/Other, & Giles/Other.

** Disclaimer:** We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions, they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

** Distribution:** Ask please at richess78@hotmail.com

** Dedication:** This fic goes out to every great writer that I have ever read. And to everyone who has read GITW so far.

** CHAPTER NINE**

* * * * *

** Part 14**

The Slayer arrived home a bit happier than when she had left. She had no worries about the necklace now. And her little romp with Deighton at least proved fun, even if it was brief. She crawled into bed without a second thought.

* * * * *

Buffy could feel his warm breath as he danced close to her. Every fiber in her body wanted to run, but she stayed, swaying in his arms. Floating.

"You want to know why you can't move?" Buffy remained silent as he continued_ ._ "It's a little spell that I had Tara cook up in her effort to save Willow." His cold lips grazed her cheek as he continued_ . _"They will kill them all. You know that don't you?" Xander whispered to Buffy. She looked around at the frightened Bronze patrons. Vampires outnumbered the humans three to one.

"Why did you bring such manpower, huh Xander? Didn't think you could take me on your own?"

"Actually, I couldn't," he shrugged, grinding his body closer to hers. "I am not gonna lie. You went up against vampires and Masters and hordes of other demons and you're still here. But being your sidekick for all of those years made me realize something, Buff. First, I know your weakness." He trailed his tongue along her ear as the band continued to play wearily. "Second, I know your heart." Xander kissed Buffy's neck over her jugular.

"Kill me if you are gonna do it."

"Sorry babe. I like to play games. And lastly, I know who has your heart."

Two minions burst through the circle, dropping a heap on the floor near Buffy's feet. It took her a minute to realize that it was Deighton. His face was a mass of bruises and cuts_ :_ vampire marks splayed across his torso and neck. Buffy tried to pull away from Xander, but he pulled her closer. The smell of burnt flesh poisoned the room.

"Did you like torturing him?" Xander asked as his hands slid from around Buffy's waist to give way to other strong hands fastening themselves around her, holding her tight from the back. A firm hard body pressed against hers. Deighton whimpered, but no words left his mouth. Buffy could tell by his swollen face that his jaw was broken, dried blood stained his torn shirt.

"Of course I did." The figure answered, his breath caressing her ear, "What? No 'hi, how are you going?' for you old lover?" His fingers trailed along her stomach. Buffy couldn't speak. She tried, but her mind couldn't command her mouth to open. "Breaking fingers is a lot more fun nowadays. Torture in general is a lot more fun now. I mean, I was surprised by how long the fun lasted, Buff. Xander and I had a bet going on. I gave him ten minutesand Xandergave your new toy a whole twenty minutes. We both lost. I mean he last a whole half an hour. We had to get out the heavy equipment." His voice suddenly nostalgic: "Ohh the things you can do with an electric sander." He pulled her closer.

Buffy could see Deighton'sexposed back. What she had thought was dried blood and his torn shirt was actually exposed flesh and shredded skin. She tried to surge forward,but the spell kept her stationary. "I mean, even after the acid burns to hislegs and breaking his knees, he still prayed that you were safe. Buff, he was a real trooper. Worthy of being a whinny Scooby." Angel's fingers feathered lightly up and down her arms. "Enough about him, you lostsome weight while I was gone. You're nothing but skin and bones," he teased.

"Can we kill him now, Angelus?" Xander asked, impatiently eyeing Deighton.

Angelus' body went stiff behind Buffy. "Not yet, you moron. I need to have a little fun with Buffy first.

The Bronze patrons looked at the broken bloodied man lying underneath the spotlight.

"Buffy, you get to choose. It's between him or all of these innocent people."

Buffy eyed the room, vampires blocking every exit. Her eyes pleaded with Xander to help her, hoping that there was some part of him that remembered.

"What's it gonna be Buffy? All of them or the man you love?"

Suddenly Xander disappeared from view to remerge with Dawn struggling to break freefrom his grasp. Xander responded to her with a vicious tug. Dawn could feel her shoulder tear as she screamed. Her shriek rattled the Bronze patrons as some of the already frightened people began to sob softly. Dawn, through her tear-filled eyes, saw her sister. 

"Buffy, help me." Dawn sounded so distant and frightened. Buffy watched in horror as Xander put on his game face. A part of her wanted to deny that this was really happening.

"You always did have a thing for me didn't you, Dawnie?" he leered over the smooth exposed skin, then licked the sensitive skin over her jugular. " So innocent. So fresh. Just ripe for the picking." Xander grinned at Buffy before he sunk his teeth into the young girl. Dawn gasped in pain, which only made Xander sink his teeth further into her neck. 

Buffy struggled but Angel's grip and the spell held her.

"Buffyplease," Dawn pleaded, staring into Buffy's eyes. A line of dark blood escaped Xander's mouthing trailing down her collar bone. With a last gasp, a cold look glazed over her eyes_ . _Dawn slumped in Xander's arms. 

"Well that looked like fun. Kill them all. But save him for last." Angelus barked.

The Slayer watched helplessly as the patrons of The Bronze were drained, vampires drinking gleefully. Within seconds, a mass of bodies lay strewn about the club. Buffy couldn't stop crying as Xander dropped Dawn's body to the floor.

"What do you think, Buff? Everything is pretty and red for you. Look at all the blood on your hands."

She looked down to see blood dripping from her hands onto the bloodstained floor. She looked across the room and saw one person that seemed out of place, Spike.

The blond vampire stayed in the corner, revealed dimly by the light of the emergency exit sign. Spike's face spoke volumes as they looked at each other. He mouthed, "I will help you end it." And then he left through the door.

"So, Buffy" Angelus spun her around to face him, pressing himself into her. He kissed her with bruising force. She gagged as the remnants of blood invade her mouth. "What? You don't like the taste of your new beloved? Jeesh, how soon we forget. Do you remember how I had you? How I still have you? He'll never measure up. He's not what you think, but hell, I wasn't either, was I babe?"

Buffy's heart raced as Angelus dipped his head into the juncture of her neck and shoulders. He licked the scar of the previous wound he had created before he sunk his fangs into her soft flesh. Her scream resounded in his ear as he sunk his fangs in deeper. The pain was overwhelming, his hungry slurps made her sick to her stomach. She looked down to see Deighton, his eyes full of pain and worry for her.

Angelus let go of her, throwing her to the ground. She weakly tried to crawl toward Deighton, only to be kicked viciously in the ribs. Angelus hauled Deighton roughly from the floor, sinking his fangs deep into the limp neck.. Xander followed suit on Deighton's other side. Both vamps looked at Buffy while they drank from the hapless man. His gurgled protests didn't last long.

Buffy could feel her heart racing in her chest. She could have sworn that it would explode at any moment. Deighton's body was drained in mere second and thrown to the ground. Buffy cried as she looked the discarded bodies of her sister and lover. 

"He was a noble guy, Buffy."

"Yeah, he got a little tortured trying to save your mother." 

A minion dragged in Joyce. Buffy struggled to stand, but couldn't. 

Her mother in Xander's arms. "I've had a little thing for you Joyce for a while. Ever since that time I did that spell. Then, my dream just kind of rekindled it. But now I get to have you in the most important way. In death. Look Buffy no fangs." Xander fastened his hands around her mother's throat and with a quick jerk_ ,_ broke her neck and let her fall to the floor with a large thud. Buffy began to cry like she had never cried before. Her body was weak and so was her spirit. Suddenly the blood began to engulf her, like a pool of thick molasses. It consumed her.

* * * * *

Buffy woke up feeling weak. It took her a while before she could sit up. A familiar aching throbbed through her neck. She touched the sore spot lightly and pulled back her hand when she felt wetness_ ._ She turned over and snapped on her lamp to see her fingers stained with her own blood. 

* * *

TBC

For updates on my fics:  http://groups.yahoo.com/group/strictlyfic/ 


	7. Chapter 10 Part 15

** Getting In The Way**

** Authors:** Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards

** Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com

** Summary: **When Buffy begins to date a new guy spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship

** Disclaimer: **We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions, they belong to Joss and the other powers that be

** Note:** Thanks to Wrydin & Spike's Pet. for betaing this chapter of GITW.

_____________________________________________________________________

** **

CHAPTER TEN

* * * * *

** Part Fifteen**

Spike was still reeling as a flood of emotions went through his mind. Everything that he had been told tonight had to be a lie. It was too unreal to comprehend.

"So watcha thinking?"

"I am thinking that you guys are lying to get me to help the slayer_ . _ I don't believe one word of it." Spike glowered at the man next to him.

"Well, after we visit the witches we'll see."

"WE aren't going to do anything. I am going to see them on my own."

"Well I don't really trust you to do that. And I can't really screw up this mission again."

"Again?"

"Well the whole Acathalathing." Spike looked at him inquisitivelyas he continued. "Well, I well, I kinda got Angel to and the slayer. Oh never mind."

"Please. Hearing you talk is giving me a headache anyway. I am going to see the wicca's alone anyway tonight." Spike looked at the horizon to see the sun quickly approaching. "But for now_ ,_ leave me alone."

Whistler shrugged, walking off inthe opposite direction.

* * *

Ancora pulled on a robe as she walked through the apartment. The terry cloth hugged her wet skin as she walked toward the spare room of the apartment where most of her magical ingredients were kept. She looked at the picture she had taken of the boy from the Magic Shop at a construction site. She knew that she could control him a lot easier then Deighton. Her love for that leech had dissipated decades before, but she had to make sure that she found a suitable candidate to take his place. There was no room for error. Once she began the spell ritual, she would only have 24 hours to complete it. 

She picked up the picture of Xander Harris and began to the ancient binding ritual she had learn over two thousand years ago. Now all she needed was to touch Xander and within days she would be rid of the baggage known as Deighton Michale.

* * *

"Willow, I think we need to help Buffy. I think something is wrong with this Deighton. He's not all that he seems and that fact that an artifact related to the Dalsa is involved scares me. I looked up some of my mother'sold books and from what I read; the women of the Dalsa clan were ruthless and feared."

"Maybe you are just overreacting." Willow didn't want to think the worst since it was the first time in months that Buffy was happy.

"Just let me tell you what I have found. Nearly three thousand years ago a demon rose up, bringing severe storms and plagues to the earth. According to this book, the Dalsa men, who were warriors for the Powers That Be, were losing the fight against the demon. So the Dalsa women made a pact with evil, hoping to at least save their own lives. 

So the evil made a deal with the thirteen queens of the Dalsa. All of the male warriors were to be killed, and the Dalsa women would be bound to the demon, destroying warriors throughout time for him. The demon made the women immortal and gave each a necklace set with a binding stone. But the brother clan, the Dalsanni, found out about the women's pact and vowed to destroy them. The women beat them, but not before a demon granted a Dalsanni man a wish. He wished the life-force of the Dalsa women to be linked with that of the Dalsanni men. The Dalsa women didn't believe the curse until they started dying, one by one. The surviving Dalsa women quickly found the remaining men and stole the life sources of warriors, making them in turn, immortal as well."

"And you think this has something to do with Deighton?"

"Yes. It has a picture of the necklace in the book,Wil." Tara handed her a book and Willow turned to the bookmarkedpage. The redhead gasped as she saw the exact necklace that was currently on Buffy's neck.

"Oh my god! Buffy is in danger. But she" Willow sighed."She's not going to believe us. I mean she doesn't even trust Giles, and who knows"

"That's another thing I forgot to tell you,Wils. The Dalsa women were proficientat mind control. I think that Buffy's dream was sent to her on purpose to get her away from Giles. I think it is probably a tactic to separate her from the people who would protect her."

"It's possible" Willow was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tara looked at Willow and then at the door before she answered it_ . _"Anya?"

The ex-demon burst into the apartment, tears streaming down her face_ . _"Xander's gone."

"What? Where?" Willow hopped off the couch. 

"I don't know. He was getting ready for work this morning and then he started acting weird. An- -and then he just announced that he was leaving me. And then he was gone. He just left. He didn't go to work; the foreman called me. He's just gone. It's witchcraft, I know it. I could feel it." Anya sobbed as Tara hugged her, helping herdown to the sofa.

"We have to figure out what is going on," Willow said. "I am going to call Buffy, she can help."

Willow dialled the phone and put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Buffy, it's Willow."

"Hey Wil," Buffy replied groggily.

"Buffy, something is wrong with Xander. Anya said that"

"Why are you calling me,Wil?"

"I just said something is wrong with Xander. He's missing."

"And I care because" Buffy's cold tone silenced everyone.

"What is with you lately, Buffy? You areangry at Giles_ ,_ and now what has Xander done_ ?_ Hell_ ,_ what has Giles done?"

"They're evil and Xander will get what he deserves just like Giles did_ ,_" Buffy replied yawning.

"Giles did?"

"Yeah,the hospital called me an hour ago." Buffy yawned again.

The three girls looked at each other_ ,_ worry etched on their faces_ ._ "What happened?"

"I dunno, Wils. I don't care. There was some accident. He was in surgery or something. My phone number was in his wallet,so they called me. Anyway Wil, I got to go."

"Buffy_ ,_ wait!" But all Willow heard was dial tone.

"What are we going to do?" Anya asked.

"First of all_ ,_ you two are going to the hospital to make sure that Giles is alright_ ,_" Willow said firmly.

"What about Xander?"

"I will do a location spell and I will find him." Tara grabbed her coat and Anya reluctantly got up. 

"What about Buffy?" Tara asked quietly. 

"I don't know, but somehow we have got to get rid of that necklace or at least get rid of Deighton," Willow answered before both girls left.

* * *

** TBC**


	8. Chapter Eleven Part 16

**

Getting In The Way

**  


  
  
**Authors: **Richess a.k.a A.N.H. Richards   
**Email for feedback:** richess78@hotmail.com   
**Summary:** When Buffy begins to date a new guy spike suspects that he is not everything the slayer thinks he is. Things to know: Spike is not in love with Buffy at this point. This takes part after Into the Woods. A S/B ship   
**Disclaimer:** We don't own a single part of BTVS or Mutant Enemy Productions; they belong to Joss and the other powers that be   
**Dedication: **To every great writer that we have ever read.   
  


_____________________________________________________________________   
  
  
**CHAPTER ELEVEN**   
  
* * * * * 

  
  
  
Part Sixteen    
  
  
  
Willow performed the spell for the second time and it gave her the same location. She was just about to head out the door and look for Xander when the phone rang.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Willow, it's me," a voice said softly.   
  
"Tara, how is he?"   
  
"He's in bad shape. He has a collapsed lung and some broken ribs. They had to remove his spleen and there were so many other things, but I couldn't keep track of everything the doctor said. It is like jumbled soup," Tara sighed. It was only nine in the morning and the blond witch already sounded drained.   
  
"Where's Anya?"   
  
"She went to see Giles; he woke up a little while ago. He was on so much morphine that he thought Anya was his mother."   
  
"Wow!" Willow exhaled. "See if you can get a hold of Buffy and talk her into going to the hospital," Willow said, grabbing some crystals and shoving them into her pocket. "I think I found out where Xander is. I am going there now."   
  
"Be careful. Especially if Deighton is involved."   
  
"I know. I love you sweetie."   
  
"Love you to."   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Spike paced his crypt. He had spent the better part of the day creatively cursing the shining sun outside, but finally gave up, sinking into his chair. He couldn't stop thinking of what the Powers That Be had revealed. That he loved Buffy and that the memory of that love had been ruthlessly repressed by Deighton and his accomplice. Spike hadn't believed it until the PTBs had removed the spell, flooding his mind with all of the stripped memories. He needed to figure out a way to get that necklace away from Buffy. Impatience and anger sweeping through him, Spike grabbed his blanket and took off into the sewers, sunlight be damned. He knew where he had to go, straight to the Watcher's.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Ancora looked around the sparsely furnished room and then at the figure standing behind her. Xander swayed unsteadily in the far corner of the room, dazed. He had no idea how he even got here. But far worse, he had no idea why he felt compelled to be with her. The rational part of his mind knew something was wrong, but a more insidious voice whispered away his unease. He felt her cool hand slip inside of his and he followed her docilely into the bedroom.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
Willow reached the stairs of an apartment complex and wondered if the location spell had really worked.   
  
"Xander, you better not be in there with some girl," Willow silently warned her best friend as she looked through the names on the directory, trying to find a familiar name. She looked down the first couple of rows and midway through the last row she saw it: Michale, D. - 1855. Willow pressed the code and after a couple of rings got an answer.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Ehm…Deighton? It's Willow?"   
  
"Hey, Willow. Come on up. Its apartment 616," Deighton said quickly.   
  
Willow jumped at the loud buzz and pulled open the door quickly. She didn't know what to expect, but she figured after what Tara found out she should be on guard.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
"Buffy, Tara called again," Dawn said as Buffy put on her coat. "Are you going to see Giles? I wanna come."   
  
"I am not going to see Giles. Why would I do that?" Buffy grabbed her purse.   
  
"Because you love him, Buffy! He's your Watcher. You guys have been through almost everything together. And now you meet this jerk Deighton and you hate everyone…" Dawn suddenly felt her lungs empty painfully as her back hit the living room wall hard. Buffy had a tight grip on her shoulders, pinning the young teen.   
  
"Don't you ever say anything bad about Deighton again." Buffy loosened her grip on the squirming girl, only to slam her back against the wall, this time snapping her head into the plaster. "EVER!"   
  
Dawn grimaced in pain, but the glow from the necklace around Buffy's neck was not lost on her. The Slayer let go of her sister and walked out the door. Dawn stumbled forward, her back and neck aching, and reached up gingerly to feel the incipient knot on the back of her head.   
  
It was obvious that Buffy was in danger and needed help right away, and Dawn couldn't wait for the others. Willow and Tara were focussed on the missing in action Xander and Giles was in no shape to deal with anything let alone a suspiciously deranged slayer. That just left Dawn to figure out what was going on. She knew just where to start - Giles apartment. He would have all the books that she needed.   
  
Dawn brushed off the dull ache she was feeling and headed out the door.   
  
  
* * *   
  
  
**TBC... **


End file.
